


Warmth

by Piriluk (orphan_account)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cousins, F/M, Gen, Humor, Sarcasm, Sexual Humor, not really but im tagging bc things happen, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Piriluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Time to suffer, Len Kagamine." / rinlen but not really because the most rin does is sit on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> i know im bad at replying to people's comments on here but i do really, really appreciate the kudos and comments i receive on my stories.  
> im a shitty author, so, it means a lot.

**Warmth**

After waking up, he opens his curtains to see white flakes drifting sleepily down from the heavy, grey sky - down and down to the world below, to coat everything in sight in deceivingly fluffy snow.

Len closes his eyes and sighs. Great. Just great. Nothing like his three favourite things all at once: the _cold,_ the _wet_ and the _slippery_.

He changes out of his pyjamas and shuffles downstairs, considering returning to bed after eating breakfast. This weather is too miserable.

" _About time_ you're up," a voice barks from somewhere within the house, and he turns his head to find the source. Rin, his cousin, stares at him from inside the living room - she's sitting beside the window, and he supposes she's been observing the weather as well.

"You missed the storm," she continues, standing from the floor and patting her skirt down. "I've never seen it snow before."

Len raises an eyebrow, watching her from the kitchen opposite. He takes a swig from the carton of milk in the fridge, to which she narrows her eyes at. "Never? Doesn't it snow _anywhere_ in Australia?"

Rin rolls her eyes, approaching him. "Like, yeah, in the alps and Tasmania. But not on the Gold Coast."

"Mmm, sucks. Take some of Hokkaido's snow with you when you go back and spare us from freezing winter hell."

She pulls another face. She's always been an expressive person, hasn't she? "I'd like to see _you_ last a _week_ in Australia during the summer."

He snorts to himself. "I've been there in summer before, Rin. It's hot, but it's not _death_ like you make it out to be."

Rin folds her arms over her chest. "Right. You're just bluffing." He isn't, but sure. "Anyway, aren't you going to go out and play in the snow at least?"

"I played in the snow enough times in my childhood," Len responds. "It's the same thing every time: wet, freezing, and regrettable."

"How dull," she comments. "Well, _I_ want to play in it."

He frowns at her while spreading jam over his toast. "Well, go play in it, then."

"What? By myself? Everyone will think I'm some loser if I sit there making a snowman on my own."

Len gives her a blank look. "My heart bleeds for you."

Rin pouts back, before reaching out to grasp his free hand in her own. He screws up his face, going to pull away, but she has an iron grip. "Come _on_ , Elsa," she says. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

He shakes his hand from hers and crams the rest of his toast in his mouth. "I want to die," he announces, voice muffled.

"Well, die building a snowman with me."

"Tempting, but no."

His cousin mock-sniffles, dabbing her eyes with her sleeve. "You're so _mean_ , Len. I can't believe you're so cold and callous. You really _are_ the Ice Queen."

"Tell me more," he deadpans, turning away to clean up the kitchen.

" _Leeeeen_ ," she whines.

In the same manner, he retorts over his shoulder, " _Riiiiiin_."

"I'll give you a massage," she tries, "and I'll buy you chocolate?"

"Why would you want to -" He pauses, shaking his head. She's awfully persistent, and he knows her too well to not give in - at least for a week. What could he do to…

Hmm.

Len turns back to Rin slowly, looking thoughtful. "How about I sit on the front porch and watch you from a dry, safe place? That way you won't look like a loser, and I won't have to interact with snow. Ever."

She hesitates, as if she isn't fond of the idea at first. But then, she gives a curt nod. "Okay," she agrees, flashing a smile. "Good enough."

The smile on her face is a little _suspicious_ , but alright. He sighs to himself, hoping he didn't make a bad choice.

.

He grabs a book, dresses in his warmest clothes and makes himself comfortable on the porch while Rin rushes out onto the icy footpath and falls over.

"What the hell," he hears her curse while attempting to stand, only to slip over once more and land on her backside.

Len snickers to himself.

"Don't laugh!" his cousin cries, shuffling her body over to a pile of snow. "How do you guys walk on this stuff?" She digs her heels into the pile and stands, almost losing her balance in the process.

"Um, good shoes?" he responds, apathetic.

Rin glances down at her feet, frustrated. "These _are_ good shoe- _oof!_ " And down she goes.

He takes a quick look at her shoes while she scrambles to stand again. "Are those- are those _fashion boots?_ "

"Hell yes, they are! What do you think I am - a scrub?" she grumbles.

Len rests his arm on the armrest of his chair, smirking. " _No_ , but fashion shoes aren't made for _weather_ , Rin," he points out. "Don't you have any shoes with grip?"

"I have _sneakers_ , but do you really think it'd be a good idea to wear those?" she asks, exasperated.

"Yeah, no," he agrees, lips turning down.

Rin gives him a pout. "Would you happen to have any shoes I could borrow? It's kinda not fun… sliding around on the ground, you know."

"Well, you're not going to fit any of _mine_ …"

She narrows her eyes. "Stop flattering yourself."

"Huh?" He looks down at his feet, and back up at his cousin, who gives him a sly expression. He squints at her, but chooses to ignore her remark. "I think you might be closer to fitting Mum's - I could go have a look."

He stands from the chair to go inside, but Rin cries, "Hey! No you _don't_!"

Len exhales, folding his arms over his chest. "No I don't what?"

She tries to stand, only to fail miserably once more. "Don't just leave me here in the _snow_ , you jerk. At least help me up onto the porch before ditching me."

He closes his eyes. "Fine."

Cautious, he makes his way over to where Rin lies - much like a beached whale - and offers a hand to help her up.

Instead of her acting like a _normal_ and _responsible_ human being and standing after taking his hand, she does exactly the opposite: After gripping onto his arm firmly, she _yanks_ him down onto the snow beside her.

"What the f-" Len manages, before all the air is knocked out of him. Rin bursts into a fit of giggles.

Why - why did he ever _trust_ the girl.

He sits up hastily with a groan. "What the - what the _heck_ , Rin?"

She grins, as if she's a child that just won candy. "Oh, look who's on the ground _now_ ," she says, mock-surprised. "Guess you'll have to play with me, since you're _also_ on the ground with _me_."

Typical. He deserves it for being so gullible.

Len glares, gathering a handful of snow. "Oh, I'll _play_ with you alright."

Rin blinks, smile fading. It's too late for a reaction - he dumps the ball of snow on the top of her head and stands to escape before she can retaliate.

She thinks fast, latching onto his leg. Using all of her strength, she pushes herself off the ground to make him lose balance and topple back down once more. Once he's down, she climbs on top of his stomach and straddles him, keeping him from escaping once more.

"Come _on_ , Rin," he groans, attempting to push her off, but she stays put with a malicious look.

"Time to _suffer_ , Len Kagamine," she says. She digs out the snow around his head and begins piling it onto his face.

"No no no no no no _no_ -" Len shakes the snow off him, trying to wriggle a hand free from the death grip her thighs had on him. "You're gonna make me _sick_ , Rin, don't do that -"

"Hey, _you_ started it," she points out. "Don't play victim on me."

He splutters. "I _am_ the victim! You're _sitting_ _on_ me!"

Rin raises an eyebrow, lifting another handful of snow up above his head. "Yeah, so? I thought boys _liked_ that." She then readjusts her positions, earning a pained gasp from him.

"Ow! _No!_ You're _crushing me!_ I'm gonna throw up!"

She pauses, lowering her hands. "Oh, you want me to move?" She smiles something sinister. "Okay. I'll _move_."

Rin slides backwards, off his stomach and onto his, er…

Jeans.

Len screams. "Jesus Christ, no! Just get _off_ me!" She lifts her hands back over his head, shifting her hips the slightest, almost like a cat ready to pounce on its prey. He feels his skin turn to fire. "What you're doing is highly _illegal_ , Rin! I'll tell your mum about this!"

"Illegal? Jeez, Len." She scoffs to herself. " _You're_ the one who's acting like this is giving you a rush. I'm only _sitting_ on you. It's not like we're, you know, _naked._ "

Then she leans in - _really_ leans in. She leans in so close he can feel her hot breath on his cheeks. "But, I mean, if that's what you _want…_ "

Taking her distraction to his advantage, he props his legs up and bucks her off.

Yes, it looked as weird as it sounds.

Rin loses her balance and falls onto her side, allowing him to attempt another escape. He rolls away and stands, running to the safety of the front porch.

"N _oooooo!_ Len, come back!" his cousin cries, but he ignores her.

Len dives inside the house and slams the front door behind him, shivering. _Fuck_ , it's cold.

"I still need someone to help me up!" she exclaims from outside.

He quickly opens the door to yell, "You can crawl to the porch, dammit! I'm gonna go take a shower!"

Rin sits up and starts sliding towards the stairs. "Ooh, can I join?"

He almost chokes. "What?! No! You can wait, thank you very much!"

Then he slams the door again and runs upstairs. That girl is the spawn of the motherfucking _devil_.


End file.
